


This is Halloween

by wickedarcher_08



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Come Eating, Comeplay, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Karaoke, M/M, Smut, Top Harry, halloweenAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedarcher_08/pseuds/wickedarcher_08
Summary: Harry hosts a Halloween party at his house, but keeps being asked about his ‘boyfriend’ who is wearing a matching costume. Only problem is, Harry doesn’t have a boyfriend. Now, the only question that remains is who is the mysterious stranger in the matching costume?





	This is Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on a prompt that someone tagged me in on Twitter. I have no idea who wrote the prompt, but I hope you find this story. This is also a present to all of the people who read and love my fics for getting Cool for the Summer up to 5.2k hits. You all make writing worth it, so much love. 
> 
> Also, big thank you to my lovely amazing friend Zoe (The_Girl_Almighty) who beta’d this fic for me and had some pretty ingenious ideas! Please please check out her fic, Illusion on AO3 and our collab Hurts So Good. She is an amazing writer, and we feed off each other. 
> 
> There is an exuberant amount of karaoke in this fic, you’ve been warned. I hope you enjoy!!

“I can’t believe you are going as Batman, again,” Harry tells his roommate, rolling his eyes at his costume. He grabs a bag of chips sitting on the table, opens them, and pours them into one of the many Halloween themed bowls they had purchased. 

“Batman is awesome though,” Liam insists getting on his tiptoes to reach the liquor bottles kept on top of the fridge. 

“Yeah, so you’ve said. Do you need any help, Li? I’m a bit taller than you, but Luke would probably be best since he is a literal giant,” Harry laughs, reaching behind Liam, pulling down the rest of the bottles in one large hand. 

“Luke and Ash are still out renting the Karaoke equipment,” Liam tells him, lining up the bottles then opening the fridge, probably checking to make sure all of the mixers are still in there. 

“Oh yeah. They should be back soon though. People should be getting here within an hour. I hope we have a good turn out,” Harry responds, turning back around to their snack table, grabbing a chip and placing it in his open mouth. 

“I can’t believe you ruined a perfectly good children’s cartoon,” Liam says, eyeing Harry’s chosen costume. 

“Liam, it’s Halloween, nothing is safe from being slutty.” Harry smiles, lifting one foot off the ground trying to look innocent. He knows it doesn't work since more than half of his body is exposed, only a very small bit covered by yellow fabric. 

“Still,” Liam sighs. 

“There are going to be people here dressed way worse than me. Some girls even go out in straight up lingerie, at least I am covered,” Harry defends, looking down at his bare torso, “well mostly.” 

“What am I going to do with you?” Liam asks, smiling. 

“Nothing. You are going to continue to let me live my sluttiest life.” Harry laughs at Liam’s expression. 

“Hey assholes, were back. Come help us set this shit up!” Harry hears Ash’s voice from the doorway. They both laugh, making their way towards their other roommates. 

“Yeah, we gotta get ready,” Luke tells them, when they come into view, both men holding a ton of equipment in their long arms. 

“Cal should be here any minute, though. He’s gonna be the one running everything, so he may want to be the one to set it up.” Ash hands Harry a speaker, walking through  the living room and into the dining area that has never been used as a dining area. 

“Good. I don’t know anything about any of this,” Harry says, sitting down the speaker next to the table they set up for the equipment. 

“You look hot, by the way,” Ash says with a ridiculous wink to Harry. Harry rolls his eyes, punching Ash in the arm. 

“I need more gay friends,” he murmurs when Ash starts laughing, rubbing his arm where Harry had hit him. 

“Yeah. Don’t gay people, like, hang out with only other gay people?” Luke asks. 

“That is just a stereotype, Luke,” Harry says rolling his eyes prompting them all to laugh. 

 

___________

 

Louis looks in the mirror, pulling at his outfit trying to decide if he liked the fit. He had thought long and hard about his outfit for halloween, seeing as it is his most favorite holiday, and he was very proud of it. He didn’t buy it as a costume, instead he pieced together the items himself, and he thinks he did an amazing job. He pulls at the blue short sleeved jacket with gold accents one last time. 

“Ni, have you seen my hat?” Louis asks, walking into the living room, looking for his roommate. 

“Yeah. I think it’s on the back of the couch,” Niall answers from the kitchen. 

“Great, thanks man,” Louis responds, locating the red and white hat with a green design exactly where Niall said it would be.He plops it on his head, letting his brown hair peek out in the just right way for his outfit.  

“Lou, get over here and do some shots with me!” Niall demands from the kitchen, his voice booming. Louis has the sneaking suspicion that Niall has started drinking without him, but he isn’t too worried. He knows his friend can out drink him regardless, so he isn’t about to try to keep up even on Halloween night. 

“We are going to a party, pretty sure they will have alcohol,” Louis tells him, making his way into the kitchen regardless. He finds Niall by the counter, two shot glasses filled to the brim with whiskey, a shit eating grin on his face. 

“Maybe, but I wanna get a head start,” Niall answers shrugging. 

“I can’t believe you are wearing that. It has to be the laziest Halloween costume in the history of costumes.” Louis laughs, taking in his friend’s appearance. 

“You’re just jealous you didn’t think of it,” Niall tells him, turning around showing off his white T-Shirt with various shades of gray numbered one through fifty. It was really kind of genius, but Louis would never ever admit that out loud. 

“So what do you think?” Louis asks, holding out his arms and turning around to show Niall his own costume. 

“I think it looks great. Just need to put on your gloves and black chucks,” Niall compliments, smiling. 

“Thanks. Where are we even going? You just said a house party, but you never said where,” Louis asks, wondering what his friend had planned. 

“Oh, my friend and his roommates are throwing a party. They live in a house near by, plenty of room. We can even walk there. They are having karaoke and shit, ” Niall responds excitedly, and Louis nods because any friend of Niall’s is a friend of his. Niall knows so many people, Louis has never been able to keep up, but he has never steered Louis wrong in the friend department. 

“I’m not singing, Ni. You will never get me drunk enough to do that.” Louis points at his friend, already knowing his plan for the evening. 

“What? I would never.” Niall places both hands on his ridiculous shirt, acting hurt about the accusal.  

“So did you say something about shots?” Louis asks changing the subject. He claps his hands together rubbing them, excited to get the night started. Halloween in a college town is like Christmas. The only difference is that Halloween is more believable than a virgin birth. Louis shrugs the thought away, taking the shot glass from Niall peering at the amber liquid suspiciously. 

“Alright! Let’s do this! To getting laid!” Niall exclaims, clinking their glasses together then downing the shot, Louis following suit. Louis grimances once he swallows the liquid, feeling it burn all the way down his esophagus. 

“I don’t know about getting laid, Ni, but we will definitely have fun!” Louis smiles, watching as Niall fills the shot glasses to the brim again. It is going to be a really fucking interesting night. 

 

____________

 

“There are a lot of people here,” Harry tells Liam, shouting over the sound of he music blaring through the house. Karaoke has its own room, so the rest of the house has music playing for people who just want to dance or talk. Harry is on his third mixed drink and is feeling pretty tipsy. 

“Yeah. The turn out is fucking great,” Liam responds with a smile, sipping from the drink in his own hand. 

“Hey guys! How are you!” A girl greets walking up to them. Harry thinks he may recognize her from a class, but he can’t be sure. His brain is a bit too fuzzy to care at the moment. 

“Hey. We’re great, how about yourself?” Liam says smiling at the girl. 

“I wanted to tell you, Harry, that you and your boyfriend’s matching outfits are so cute, super creative,” she says and before Harry has registered her words and formulates a response, she saw another friend and wandered off. 

“What was that all about?” Harry asks, brows drawn in confusion. He doesn't have a boyfriend and certainly did not plan his outfit with anyone. 

“Don’t know,” Liam shrugs seeming to forget about the whole comment already. Harry is intrigued though. There is a guy here who has a matching outfit to his own. He frowns looking down at his yellow costume. The paint on his face is starting to itch, and it is taking all of his willpower not to scratch it. 

“Wanna go check out the karaoke?” Liam asks, clapping him on his bare bicep. 

“Yeah, works for me,” Harry responds, forgetting about the girl completely and following Liam through the house. Harry sees a group of people yelling over a beer pong match in the corner, smiling when a tipsy girl shoots the ping pong ball in to the cup, her partner erupting in cheers. He sees a group of people crowded around a table, passing a hookah hose between them playing some sort of drinking card game, laughing when they all try to touch the floor and the last person who does so has to drink. 

 

__________

 

“Oh. My. God. You and your boyfriend are so fucking cute! I love your matching costumes! Where is he anyways?” A very drunk girl proclaims, slurring her words and looking at Louis with bleary eyes. What the fuck? Louis knows his brain isn’t working properly, just on the other side of drunk, but she is the third person that has told him that since they arrived at the house party three hours ago. He hasn’t seen anyone with a matching outfit to him, but he needs to find this guy and punch him in the face for taking his costume idea.  

“Erm. I don’t have a boyfriend,” Louis answers, like he has done with all of the others. 

“Don’t be silly. I just saw him in a costume to match yours,” she slurs, looking around the room stumbling a bit on her too high heels. Louis glances at Niall, slightly worried for the girl. She is dressed in a black bra and black underwear, an ear headband perched on top of her long dark hair. When Niall asked what she was dressed as, she just pointed to her ears saying she was a cat, duh. 

“Maybe we should go sit down,” Niall suggests, grabbing her elbow gently, steadying her a bit. 

“Yeah. That sounds like a good idea,” she replies, drunkenly smiling a Niall. 

“Okay. Let’s go to the couch then I can find you some water.” Niall starts leading her in the direction of the couch, one hand on her elbow to help steady her steps. Louis doesn’t follow, trusting his friend completely. Niall is the best kind of person. He keeps mulling over her comment. He knows she’s drunk, and he would have probably taken it for a drunk girl’s rambling if she wasn’t the third fucking person to say that to him. He thought he was being original with his choice, but apparently there is some asshole dressed just like him. 

Louis decides to go looking for this guy that is apparently wearing the same costume. He has looked in three different rooms, but doesn’t see anyone wearing anything that even remotely resembles his own outfit. He does, however, see four Harley Quinn’s, three Donald Trump’s, two Barack Obama’s, and a partridge and a pear tree. Literally, there is a couple dressed as a partridge and a pear tree. It is sickening really. 

“Hey there you are!” He hears Niall exclaim from somewhere behind him. 

“Where’s the cat?” Louis asks looking around for the very drunk girl he last seen Niall with. 

“One of her friends came up to me and said she would look after her, so I didn’t have to. I figured it was safe,” Niall answers, taking a drink from his cup. 

“Ah. That’s good. She seemed pretty out of it,” Louis says, taking a drink from his newly filled cup. He may or may not have refilled his drink when he was in the kitchen, counting all of the girls dressed in lingerie and some form of ear/horned head bands. The answer is fourteen, by the way. 

“What are you doing anyways? You look like you are looking for someone,” Niall asks, and he doesn’t even sound the least bit drunk. Jesus, how does he even drink like this? They have probably had the same amount, and Louis is definitely feeling the effects. He is warm and his brain is a bit fuzzy. His vision is just ever so slightly off, but Niall just seems unaffected by it all. 

“Whoever this guy is who is wearing my costume,” Louis slurs, looking around again, trying to spot the person among the crowd. 

“Don’t worry about that. I know!” Niall exclaims, blue eyes lighting up. “Let’s go sing karaoke!” 

“No,” Louis answers because fuck no. He is not singing. He will never be drunk enough to sing. 

“Come on. Please! For me?!” Niall begs, puppy dog expression fully in place. 

“No, Ni.” Louis slices his free hand through the air, trying to show his friend that his decision is final, but Niall is a persistent little fucker. 

“You owe me,” Niall says, pointing one finger in Louis’ face. Louis bats his hand away, rolling his eyes because he doesn't remember owing Niall a damn thing. 

“For what?” Louis asks, voice high with indignation. 

“Last week when you forced me to go to that gay bar with you and I got hit on by several different dudes. Not that I wasn't flattered, but still, you said you would owe me one, therefore I’m cashing that shit in,” Niall says, a triumphant gleam to his eye and fuck. Niall is correct. Louis did say that, and he didn’t even get a bathroom blowjob out of the night. Fuck.

“You’re seriously using this as a cash in when you could have  _ anything  _ from me?” Louis tries to bargain, hoping one last time to sway his friend away from his decision.  

“Louis Tomlinson singing karaoke is worth more to me at this moment than anything else.” Niall smiles smugly, knowing that he won. Louis kind of wants to punch him but doesn’t because he needs him for his half of the rent due tomorrow. 

“Goddamnit, Niall. Are you really going to make me do this? I am a terrible singer,” Louis asks, pouting a bit hoping to at least earn him some mercy. 

“Yes. Yes, I am and hush. You have a lovely voice. I live with you, and I hear you in the shower, don’t even try to deny it,” Niall gets behind Louis, placing one warm hand on his shoulder and starts steering him in the direction of the karaoke room. Louis drags his feet a bit, but allows Niall to push him, not wanting to spill his drink for something that is inevitable.

“Oh sweet. Cal is the running the thing. I know him. So what do you wanna sing? Let’s do a duet and then we can sing individually,” Niall says, pointing out the dark haired guy behind a computer. Calum sees Niall and waves at them, looking back down to see who is up next. 

“I never agreed to more than one song!” Louis exclaims. 

“Lou, a guy at that bar asked me if I had a band-aid ‘cause he scraped his knee falling for me. You. Owe. Me.” Louis bursts out laughing at the look of horror that passes over Niall’s face from the memory. Niall shivers prompting Louis to cackle again because watching Niall get hit on by gay men will never fail to entertain him. 

“Fine,” Louis gives in, pouting into his cup. He starts chugging his drink because he is going to need all of the liquid courage he can get in order to sing fucking karaoke. “But I pick the songs!” 

“Deal,” Niall says, and Louis grins because Niall has no idea what he just agreed to. “Hey Cal, how many are in line?” 

“Um,” the other man looks down at his clipboard, dark eyes scanning the page probably counting names. “Probably like three people. What do you want me to put you down for?” 

“That’s my job,” Louis says, pushing Niall out of the way with a smug smile. He writes down his song choice for his duet with Niall, Niall’s solo, and his own. He is quite happy with this ideas. 

“I don’t like it when you have that evil smile,” Niall says, sipping his drink. 

“You shouldn't,” Louis confirms. “Now, let’s go refill my drink before we’re up. I’m gonna need it.” The pair make their way back to the kitchen where Louis spots Madonna and Elvis making out in the corner, seven different marvel superheros, and a girl dressed as Miley Cyrus from when she was batshit insane. He is actually surprised by the lack of Miley Cyrus’ at the party. That was a popular choice a few years ago, but then again, so was Miley. 

They come back into the karaoke room after doing two more shots and refilling their mixed drinks. Louis is definitely drunk now. He is also nervous as fuck about singing. There is quite the crowd huddled in the small room, and he hates his voice. 

“Alright. Next up we have Louis and Niall singing...” Calum trails off looking down at his piece of paper, probably trying to read the chicken scratch Louis labels as handwriting. “Lady Marmalade.”

“I fucking hate you.” Niall turns to Louis, shocked expression on his face. Louis just laughs because the look on Niall’s face may be worth the shitshow that is about to happen. 

“We don’t have to do it you know?” Louis tries, a challenging glint in his eye, hoping Niall will refuse because of the song choice. 

“Not getting out of it that easy,” Niall says, poking Louis in the nose. Louis starts to bat his hand away, but he is too slow because his is currently bordering on shitfaced. Together they walk up to the microphone, looking at the screen as the music starts. Fuck. Why did Louis pick such a fast song? In his current state of inebriation, he doesn't even know if he can read his own name much less lyrics to a song. 

He and Niall giggle their way through the song, slurring the lyrics incorrectly. Louis is pretty sure he actually sang ‘loca mocha latte’ and ‘voodoo voocoochie avek moowaa’ instead of whatever in the fuck the words actually are. He didn’t even think they were words, more like random syllables squished together to make sounds. He thinks the one part may actually be French and what the fuck-- he can’t speak French. He can’t even speak English when he is drunk. Louis had actual tears running down his face when Niall attempted to drunkenly rap Lil’ Kim’s part, yelling the lines ‘we independent women, some mistake us for whores I’m sayin’ why spend mine when I spend yours’. They finish the last note, both way off key and not even close to the original laughing hysterically afterwards. 

“That was wonderful gentlemen…” Calum starts, but is cut off by Louis. 

“Fucking liar!” Louis yells at Calum, prompting the crowd and Calum to laugh. 

“Okay. Up next we have Niall singing Milkshake,” Calum says into the microphone, laughing at the words on the paper. 

“Seriously? What the fuck, Lou!” Niall exclaims, voice being picked up by the karaoke microphone, the crowd bursting into laughter at his reaction. 

“If you don’t do it, then I won’t sing my solo,” Louis threatens, laughing at Niall’s reaction to the song he chose. 

“I hate you, so fucking much.” 

“Niall. I am hurt. How could you?” Louis says dramatically bringing a hand up to his heart, pouting a bit for effect. He can’t hold it long, allowing his smirk to return full force. Niall seriously should have known better agreeing to let Louis choose the song. He doesn't feel sorry for his friend at all. That is what he gets for forcing Louis to sing in front of people, drunk or not. 

“Yup. Hate you. I’m moving out tomorrow. Moving someplace way better than living with you, like the surface of the sun,” Niall said. 

“Oh don’t be so dramatic. You don’t have to do it you know,” Louis tells him, patting his face lovingly. Well it was a little too hard to be classed as loving, but that doesn’t really matter. It’s the sentiment that counts.

“Fuck you,” Niall says, but there is no bite to his tone. He pushes Louis away from the mic and nods for Calum to start the song. Louis gets out his phone because sober him would never forgive drunken him if he doesn’t record this whole fucking thing. Louis starts laughing as soon as Niall starts singing, moving his hips to the song and putting on the worst falsetto Louis has ever heard in his life. He is pretty sure this is what a dying cat in heat sounds like. It has to be. There could be no sound on this planet worse than this, except maybe Taylor Swift singing live with no autotune. Louis shudders at the thought.

 

___________

 

“Where did your boyfriend go?” A guy asks Harry and this is the fourth time tonight he has been asked about his boyfriend, yet he is still as yet to find the guy wearing a costume that matches his own.

“What?” Harry asks because he is drunk and getting very tired of being asked the same question. 

“Your boyfriend. You know, gotta catch ‘em all.” The man laughs at his own joke, and Harry rolls his eyes because he has heard that line at least a dozen times tonight. Some girl even tried to use it as a pickup line and eww. Girls are icky. No thank you. 

“Liam! There you are!” Harry exclaims grabbing his friend by the arm as he walks past, silently begging with his eyes. Liam must understand his ‘save me please god save me’ look because he nods. 

“Yeah. I was just looking for you. Let’s go sing some karaoke,” Liam says, placing an arm around Harry’s shoulder and waving goodbye to the guy he had been talking too. 

“Are we really gonna sing karaoke?” Harry asks once they are out of earshot of the guy. 

“If you want. I was just saying that to get you away. You looked uncomfortable,” Liam responds, smiling, brown eyes crinkling at the corner. 

“Yeah. I was. People keep asking me about my boyfriend. I guess there is some dude here who is wearing a matching outfit or something. People think we came together. Have you see anyone like that?” Harry asks his friend hopefully. This mystery is driving him crazy. 

“Nope. Haven’t seen him,” Liam tells him, looking around the room. Harry is much taller than Liam, so if he doesn’t seem him then Liam certainly can’t. 

“Can we go look for him? I am dying to know who he is,” Harry beggs, putting his hands together around his red solo cup, bobbing up and down on the balls of his feet attempting to get Liam to agree. 

“Yeah. I suppose. Couldn’t hurt,” Liam answers, smiling when Harry starts jumping up and down, spilling his drink everywhere. The liquid is sticky and cold on his bare torso, but he can’t really feel it. His whole body is warm and tingly from the alcohol. Together they wander up stairs, then outside, then back inside to all of the rooms to find no one in a costume that even remotely resembles Harry's. 

“Okay. The only place we haven't looked is the karaoke room,” Harry says pointing to the door as people come out. He thinks he hears a man badly singing the end of Milkshake, but he can’t be sure. 

“Yeah. Let’s head that way in search of your mystery man.” Liam claps Harry on the shoulder, making his way through the crowd and towards the door, Harry following his path. 

“Okay, next up we have Louis singing Fuck You.” Harry hears Calum say through his mic, the crowd laughing at the choice of song. Harry also laughs because anyone who would sing it has to be a funny person. He hears the music start to play and freezes when he hears the prettiest raspy voice he has ever heard in his life fill the room. 

_ Look inside _

_ Look inside your tiny mind _

_ Now look a bit harder _

_ 'Cause we're so uninspired _

_ So sick and tired of all the hatred you harbor _

_ So you say _

_ It's not okay to be gay _

_ Well, I think you're just evil _

_ You're just some racist who can't tie my laces _

_ Your point of view is medieval _

 

Harry needs to see who that voice belongs to or me actually die. He slowly makes his way up to the front of the room, pushing people out of his way with muttered ‘excuse me’s’ which is totally uncharacteristic of him, but he feels drawn somehow to whoever is singing. 

 

_ Fuck you _

_ Fuck you very, very much _

_ 'Cause we hate what you do _

_ And we hate your whole crew _

_ So, please don't stay in touch _

_ Fuck you  _

_ Fuck you very, very much _

_ 'Cause your words don't translate _

_ And it's getting quite late _

_ So, please don't stay in touch _

 

Harry can hear the playfulness in the lyrics, the person putting so much emotion into them, even if it is humor. He finally breaks through the crowd, seeing the person standing behind the mic. He is dressed in jeans, rolled at the ankle, a blue vest with yellow detail, a green backpack and matching gloves, with a white and red hat covering his brown hair. He is stunning. He’s got the prettiest blue eyes Harry has ever seen and cheekbones that could cut glass. Harry may have written a poem about him, but he was too drunk to even consider words. His dick, though, was very interested. 

 

_ Do you get _

_ Do you get a little kick out of being small-minded? _

_ You want to be like your father _

_ It's approval you're after _

_ Well, that's not how you find it _

_ Do you _

_ Do you really enjoy living a life that's so hateful? _

_ 'Cause there's a hole where your soul should be _

_ You're losing control a bit _

_ And it's really distasteful _

 

It suddenly dawn on Harry what Louis is dressed as. Louis is the person that everyone has thought to be his boyfriend all night. Harry has finally found him, and he kind of wishes those people were correct. He is singing a song about being gay, so maybe this could become a reality. He takes in Louis’ forearms, seeing the tattoos littered over Louis’ tan skin. Harry wants to trace every single one of them. He wonders how many more Louis is covering with his choice of outfit. Harry certainly isn’t covering any of his. 

 

_ Fuck you  _

_ Fuck you very, very much _

_ 'Cause we hate what you do _

_ And we hate your whole crew _

_ So, please don't stay in touch _

_ Fuck you  _

_ Fuck you very, very much _

_ 'Cause your words don't translate _

_ And it's getting quite late _

_ So, please don't stay in touch _

_ Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you _

_ Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you _

_ Fuck you _

 

With these lines, Louis flips off a guy at the front of the stage near Harry, laughing at the words. His teeth are straight and white, lips dark pink, and his blue eyes crinkle. Harry kind of wants to cry in his drunken haze. The guy he flipped off has blonde hair and looks vaguely familiar. He thinks he saw Liam talking to him earlier, but he can’t be sure. He wonders if that is Louis’ boyfriend. If so, Harry kind of wants to strangle him, which he knows is absurd, however he is drunk and Louis is devastating. 

  
  


_ You say _

_ You think we need to go to war _

_ Well, you're already in one _

_ 'Cause it's people like you that need to get slew _

_ No one wants your opinion _

_ Fuck you  _

_ Fuck you very, very much _

_ 'Cause we hate what you do _

_ And we hate your whole crew _

_ So, please don't stay in touch _

_ Fuck you  _

_ Fuck you very, very much _

_ 'Cause your words don't translate _

_ And it's getting quite late _

_ So, please don't stay in touch _

_ Fuck you  _

_ Fuck you  _

_ Fuck you  _

_ Fuck you _

_ Fuck you  _

 

Harry is in a daze as the song comes to an end. He thinks he is imagining it when Louis looks in his direction and smirks. Harry may faint because Louis smirking is just as overwhelming as Louis doing anything else in this world. 

 

__________

 

Half way through the song, Louis almost chokes when he sees a ridiculously tall man wearing very little clothing watching him. His exposed body is littered with stark black tattoos standing out on his pale skin, the yellow of his skimpy costume contrasting in the most beautiful of ways. Louis can feel his dick hardening in his jeans for every second his eyes drink in the stranger. He silently tells the damn thing to calm the fuck down because it would be super duper awkward to pop a boner right in the middle of his goddamned song. He would never hear the end of it from Niall, that’s for fucking sure. 

When Louis registers what the green eyed, curly haired, stunning version of sex on legs is dressed as, he almost forgets to flip Niall off for making him sing. This man is definitely the person everyone has thought was Louis’ boyfriend all night, and instead of punching him for taking his idea, Louis would much rather kiss him, or suck his dick, same thing really. Great. Now his mind is wondering what the guy’s dick would taste like. Louis would imagine something ridiculous like sunshine or clouds, but he can’t be sure until he has his lips around it and fuck, does he want to find out. Godsdamn it, he needs to calm the fuck down, his dick is getting hard again, just thinking about it. His fucking imagination will be the death of him. 

When the song is almost over, he gets a brilliant idea, but he doesn’t know if he is drunk enough for it. Once he finishes the last of the song, he smirks at Curly, then walks over to Calum, whispering his request in his ear. Calum smiles from ear to ear, happy to oblige. Louis then motions for Niall to hand him his drink, because fuck he is going to need it. This could either go very well or very wrong, so he takes a deep breath and prepares himself for both. He swigs the overly strong drink in three big gulps, only coughing slightly when he is done, because Louis is pretty sure Niall put lighter fluid in the mixture. Jesus, how he is going to sing when his throat is fucking burning?

“Everyone, we will get back to the order of people very shortly, but we have a special request,” Calum says, winking at Louis then looking down at his laptop. When the opening music starts to play, Louis takes another deep breath, trying to tell the alcohol he just chugged that it does not want to see the world again because the world is a fucked up place. Louis takes a deep breath then begins to sing.

_ I wanna be the very best _

_ Like no one ever was _

_ To catch them is my real test _

_ To train them is my cause _

 

_ I will travel across the land _

_ Searching far and wide _

_ Teach Pokemon to understand _

_ The power that's inside _

 

_ Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em all _

_ It's you and me _

_ I know it's my destiny _

_ Pokemon! Oh, you're my best friend _

_ In a world we must defend _

Louis finally brings himself to look directly at the boy dressed as Pikachu almost right in front of him. The boy is smiling, dimples popping and holy fucking shit Louis didn’t know he had dimples.  _ Dimples.  _ Could he be anymore perfect? Louis thinks not, but then the man walks up to Louis, standing beside him by the mic and without missing a beat, starts singing along. Louis barely suppresses a moan when his deep voice mixes with Louis’ creating a breathtaking harmony where Louis isn’t sure where his voice ends and Curly’s voice begins. 

_ Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em all _

_ A heart so true _

_ Our courage will pull us through _

_ You teach me, and I'll teach you _

_ Pokemon! _

_ Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all _

_ Yeah _

 

_ Every challenge along the way _

_ With courage I will face _

_ I will battle every day _

_ To claim my rightful place _

 

_ Come with me, the time is right _

_ There's no better team _

_ Arm in arm, we'll win the fight _

_ It's always been our dream _

Curly begins grinding on Louis’ legs singing along to the words and effectively ruining Louis’ childhood. Louis’ isn’t going to complain though, because his now stiff cock would kill him if he tried. It would take all of his blood, and he would die from lack thereof. That would be a terrible way to die when Louis doesn’t know what Curly’s sinful lips would look like wrapped around his cock, his cupid’s bow serving as a pretty decoration.

_ Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em all _

_ It's you and me _

_ I know it's my destiny _

_ Pokemon! Oh, you're my best friend _

_ In a world we must defend _

 

_ Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em all _

_ A heart so true _

_ Our courage will pull us through _

_ You teach me, and I'll teach you _

_ Pokemon! _

 

_ Gotta catch 'em all  _

_ Gotta catch 'em all _

_ Gotta catch 'em all _

_ Gotta catch 'em all _

_ Gotta catch 'em all _

_ Yeah _

 

_ Pokémon! Gotta catch 'em all _

_ It's you and me _

_ I know it's my destiny _

_ Pokémon! Oh, you're my best friend _

_ In a world we must defend _

They are now humping and grinding on one another while singing the lyrics. It is obscene, but Louis can’t find the fucks to give when this green-eyed boy is treating his leg like a pole. He realizes he doesn't even know his name and makes a mental note to ask. It will probably be something absurdly normal, like William or Mathew. 

_ Pokémon! Gotta catch 'em all _

_ A heart so true _

_ Our courage will pull us through _

_ You teach me, and I'll teach you _

 

_ Pokémon _

_ Gotta catch 'em all  _

_ Gotta catch 'em all _

_ Pokémon _

Once they finish the last word, the whole crowd erupts into applause and Louis had almost forgotten they were  there. He was so entranced by his green-eyed companion, the fact that they weren’t alone slipped his mind completely. He looks at the faces in the crowd wide eyed, and hopes his erection isn’t on display. Curly seems to be in the same boat, somewhat discreetly adjusting himself in his very tiny yellow shorts. Shorts that are so tiny, Louis is almost sure he must have gotten them off of a Ken doll and not bought them at a store for humans. 

“Hi,” Louis whispers in Harry’s ear as they start to make their way towards the crowd. Harry must be caught off guard by the word, because he trips over air and beings stumbling. Without thinking, Louis grabs him around the waist to steady him, the touch like electricity shooting through Louis’ arm and down his spine. 

“Oops,” Curly says with a shy smile, green eyes glistening in the dim light. Against the wishes of Louis’ dick, he quickly releases his hold on his warm torso. 

“What’s your name, Curly?” Louis asks because as much as Louis loves nicknames, he can’t keep calling him random terms of endearment in his head. 

“Harry Styles,” the boy responds, and somehow Louis thinks the name fits him perfectly. He rolls it around in his head deciding he would like to keep it there for a while. 

“My name’s Louis. It’s very nice to meet you.” Louis holds out his free hand and when Harry takes it, he almost fucking chokes. Harry’s hand is so much bigger than his, and now all he can imagine is what his long thick fingers would feel like buried knuckle deep in his ass. Holy fucking shit, Louis needs to calm down. He tips the cup in his hand up to his lips, quickly realizing that there is nothing inside. Fuck, where is Niall when he needs him? The man always has a drink. 

“Hey, Lou,” Niall greets as if on cue, thank fuck. Louis feels Niall's hand on his shoulder, and fuck, is Louis still holding Harry’s hand. This is awkward, so he quickly pulls away, pulling his hand to his side, but that also feels awkward so he settles for putting it in his pocket because it is bad and needs to be punished.

“Hey, Ni. This is Harry,” Louis introduces because he needs something to do other than trace the outline of Harry’s tattoos with his tongue. He just met the guys, so he is pretty sure that is not yet socially acceptable. Fucking society, and it’s stupid rules.  

“Hiya Harry. Nice to meet you. This is Liam,” Niall tells them, pointing to a man dressed as Batman and where the fuck did he come from. Seriously, did he just drop out of his Batman Grappling Gun to rappel down from the ceiling and just hoped into the conversation? Louis is pretty sure that he was just too enthralled by Harry to notice the other man, but he likes his scenario better. 

“I know him. He’s my roommate,” Harry chuckles, and it is the most beautiful sound Louis has ever heard. More beautiful than a baby’s first cry or birds chirping on a winter morning or whatever else poetic bullshit someone like Shakespeare would come up with. Shakespeare is a poet right? He thinks he learned that in high school English, but he can’t be sure. He fucked off in the back and made fun of the teacher. 

“Hi, Liam,” Louis shakes the other man’s hand, and it’s nothing like Harry’s. Louis thinks he will be comparing everyone’s hands to Harry’s from now until the first day of all eternity. No one would ever be able to equal them because Harry’s hands are fucking art, not that Louis knows shit about art. What can he say? He likes big hands and he cannot lie, isn’t that how the saying goes? Maybe it's butts, but Louis is far too drunk to really consider it. 

“Oh! You’re dressed as Ash Ketchum. You’re the guy everyone keeps thinking Harry is with?” Liam asks taking in Louis costume, eyes lighting up with the realization. 

“The one and only,” Louis answers, smiling and gesturing towards his costume with a small bow for dramatic effect because Louis is all about the drama. He stands back up and the room is spinning slightly. He feels a large warm hand on his shoulder, steadying him. What is it with him and Harry’s hands? He is going to need therapy if he keeps this up. 

“We are glad you found each other, it has been driving Louis crazy all night,” Niall adds in to the conversation. “Oh and loved your duet by the way.” 

“Fuck off,” Louis responds, flipping Niall off again because it’s really the best come back he’s got in his current state of inebriation. The four boys stand in a tight circle as they talk about anything and everything. Somehow, Louis and Harry end up in their own little conversation, discussing their families, majors, passions, interests, hobbies and everything else they could think of. Harry’s voice is making Louis slightly sleepy, but he has mostly stopped drinking. Wanting to sober up a bit because he was almost at blackout levels. 

“We should all sing a song together!” Niall suddenly exclaims, snapping Louis out of his sudden urge to deep throat three of Harry’s fingers. He could almost feel the cool metal of Harry’s rings on his lips. Fuck. Louis is in deep. Not as deep as he wants Harry to be, but that is neither here nor there. 

“What?” Louis asks, blinking his eyes trying to clear his head a bit. 

“We should sing a song together!” Niall repeats, just as excited as he was the first time he had suggested the horrendous idea. Just as Louis is about to say ‘fuck no’ he hears a very deep and excited voice beside him. 

“That’s a great idea!” Harry proclaims, his smile lighting up the entire fucking earth. 

“No,” Louis says, before he registers Harry’s remark. 

“But Lou,” Harry pouts, and now Louis knows he will never be able to turn down the suggestion. Fuck. He may as well start practicing solfege now because if Harry wants him to sing, his happy ass is going to serenade the whole damn party. 

“Fine, but I pick the song,” Louis wagers, looking at the three men. 

“Fuck, how did you get him to agree to that? I practically had to promise him a blood sacrifice and my first born son before he would even consider singing,” Niall says, looking at Harry as if he is the messiah. Louis just rolls his eyes because he isn’t that bad. 

“The blood sacrifice is for my satanic ritual and the first born son is for my collection, now is it a deal?” Louis responds, waiting for an answer. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Niall answers, and Liam just looks very confused by the entire exchange. 

“Are you in, Li?” Harry asks, seeming to also pick up on his friend’s body language. 

“Yeah. Sorry. You all were talking really fast there for a moment. Well not you Harry, you never talk fast, but Louis, jesus.” Liam shakes his head and smiles, looking at everyone. 

“What song are you gonna pick?” Harry asks, green eyes large and curious. Louis almost tells him because how could he turn down that face, but decides against it, wanting them to be surprised. 

“You’ll see,” he gives a shit eating grin and goes back up to Calum writing his request down. Calum looks at it and laughs; Louis hopes that’s a good sign. He makes his way back to his group of friends, well he just met Harry and Liam, so maybe not friends. He wants Harry to be quite a bit more, and Liam seems cool, a bit uptight, but cool. They talk amongst themselves while other people drunkenly sing into the microphone. 

“Alright. Next up we have Louis, Harry, Niall and Liam!” Calum introduces, everyone in the room clapping when they realize it’s the pokemon guys. The three boys follow Louis up to the mic, Calum handing Niall one for him and Liam to share. 

“Thank you Cal, for that marvelous introduction,” Louis begins, and Harry’s eyes light up with amusement and excitement from behind him. He can hear Liam and Niall chuckle into the microphone. 

“Niall and I will sing backup,” Liam whispers, when he realizes the song choice, Niall nodding along with the suggestion. Louis shoots them a thumbs up and starts:

_ I put a spell on you _

_ and now you're mine. _

_ You can't stop the things I do. _

_ I ain't lyin'. _

_ It's been 300 years _

_ right down to the day, _

_ now the witch is back _

_ and there's hell to pay. _

_ I put a spell on you _

_ and now you're mine! _

 

Louis point to Harry when he says the final words smiling as he sings. Harry giggles, actually giggles and blushes. Out of the corner of his eye, Louis can see Liam and Niall back up dancing. Well he supposes that would be considered dancing because they are drunk and have very little rhythm. Liam is mostly just moving his hands in broad gestures, while Niall his moving his hips along to the music. He hands the mic to Harry, his silent way of telling him it’s his turn to take over. 

_ Hello, Salem! My name's Harry, what's yours? _

_ I put a spell on you _

_ and now you're gone. _

_ My whammy fell on you _

_ and it was strong. _

 

“Strong, so strong, so strong, so strong,” Niall and Liam sing the backup raising their hand higher in the air with each ‘strong’. Louis laughs because the entire thing is fucking hilarious, and he is still slightly drunk. Harry holds the mic up to Louis’ lips, clearly wanting him to sing the next verse. Louis obliges, because he would open his mouth up for anything that Harry holds to his lips at this point. 

_ Your wretched little lives _

_ have all been cursed, _

_ 'cause of all the witches working _

_ I'm the worst! _

_ I put a spell on you _

_ and now you're mine! _

 

“Watchout. Watchout. Watchout.” Liam and Niall put their hands up to their brows, peering in a different direction everytime they sing the word making the crowd laugh. Harry is doubled over in laughter, looking as if he may piss his pants at any moment. 

“Your turn, babe,” Louis whispers in his ear. He can feel his whole face getting red from the term of endearment he let slip. Stupid fucking alcohol. Louis is never drinking again. Ever. Okay. That’s a lie. They are going to another Halloween party tomorrow. So, he is not drinking for at least another twelve hours. For sure. 

_ If you don't believe, _

_ you'd better get superstitious. _

_ Ask my friends! _

 

When Harry gestures to them, Niall and Liam sing, "Ooh, he's vicious!" while  stepping away from Harry as if they are scared of him, prompting the crowd to laugh again. Louis just shakes his head, chuckling as he places his hand over Harry’s on the mic, trying not to be tripped up again at the size difference. Harry’s long ring clad fingers are wrapped around the mic, which is phallic in and of itself. Louis can’t help but picture what those very same fingers would look like wrapped around his cock, his own hand on top of them, controlling the strokes. Fuck. Focus. He needs to sing; he can’t get a boner in front of a crowd of people for the second time tonight. He would just look like a horny teenager. Well the first part is correct. 

 

_ I put a spell on you, _

_ a wicked spell, _

_ I put a spell on you. _

_ Sisters! _

 

Louis laughs when he didn’t change the word ‘sisters’ like Harry had done while he gestures back towards Niall and Liam. When he looks at his two friends, Niall just flips his imaginary hair over his shoulder while Liam places his hands on his cocked out hips and begins to sing. 

 

_ I say if an by up a mani up an die _

_ I say if an by up a mani up an die _

_ Its comma cordy _

_ Its comma cordy _

 

Louis is almost sure those aren’t the actual lyrics, but it seems Niall and Liam are not paying attention to the screen that has the words rolling, both too into the song to even care. 

 

_ Ay, aye, say bye-bye! _

 

With the final words, as they wave at the crowd doing a little twirl with their hand motion. Once done, they all hold hands and bow as the crowd claps and cheers, laughing at their shenanigans. Louis tries not to moan when Harry’s larger hand envelopes his own. Why is he so fucking obsessed with Harry’s hands? He think he may be more obsessed with them than Harry’s curls, green eyes and dimples. Fuck. He needs to get a handle on this. Great, why did he have to choose that word? Now he is thinking about Harry’s hands all over again. It’s like the biggest fucking circle jerk in the world. Fuck. Jerk. Now all he can think about his Harry’s overly large hands jerking him off. Fuck. He needs to calm the fuck down. 

 

__________

  
  


“That was so much fun!” Harry exclaims when they walk away from the mic and into the crowd, smiling so wide his cheeks were actually hurting. He hasn’t stopped smiling since he met Louis though, so it’s Louis’ fault really. 

“Yeah. It wasn’t horrible,” Louis responds, but he is smiling, so he definitely did not hate it like he wanted to. 

“Oh come on,” Harry whines, placing a hand on Louis’ warm bicep. He can feel the long lean line of Louis’ muscle below the material, a black tattoo peaking out, but Harry can’t tell what it is. He wonders how many other tattoos Louis has hidden under his clothes. It is entirely unfair because what Harry is wearing doesn't leave much to the imagination. He just wants to take Louis’ cloths off to even the playing field a bit.  

“Come on what?” Louis asks with a smirk, and fuck. Although he has seen it before, Louis smirking may be Harry’s favorite sight of the night. The way his firm pink lips quirk to the side and his blue eyes gleam in the low light. The slightest stubble on his chin making his cheekbones look so sharp they could cut Harry’s dick off. Harry could answer this question in several different ways, and all of them are currently racing through his brain at lightning speed. Well lightening speed for a drunken Harry, probably more like molasses for a sober one though. 

“Whatever you want, love. I am not picky,” Harry responds gesturing to his body. He decided not go to with something as forward as ‘my face’ but not as innocent as ‘what do you mean?’. 

“That butterfly looks fun.” Louis is looking at the butterfly tattoo on Harry’s stomach. As if he can’t help himself, he reaches one hand out to lightly trace the black ink, causing goosebumps to erupt all over Harry skin. He doesn't move away from the touch, but he almost moans at the contact, dick twitching in his tiny yellow shorts. Louis’ hands are small, soft, and absolutely perfect. Harry closes his eyes, just experiencing the moment before it shatters. 

“Funny you brought up tattoos. I wonder what else you are hiding under all those layers.” Harry pulls at Louis’ vest to emphasize his point. 

“Maybe you will just have to wait and find out,” Louis responds, smirk back in full force. Harry is normally a patient man, but at the current moment, all he wants to do is drag Louis into his bedroom and ravish him. Everything about the man is tempting from his soft brown hair, to the smattering of freckles along his nose and ridiculously high cheekbones, all the way to his curvy ass and thighs. 

“Do you wanna dance?” Harry asks mostly because he wants a reason to be close to Louis. Louis nods, taking Harry’s hand in his own then leading him into the other room where a the space was cleared out for dancing. Louis’ hand is so small in his own, and Harry is pretty sure he never wants to let go. 

“Love your costumes. You guys are so cute together,” a random girl dressed as Luna Lovegood says in passing, barely stopping to utter the phrase. Louis and Harry both smile and thank her, not bothering to tell her that they didn’t actually come together. Louis pulls Harry through the river of dancing bodies, all moving to the rhythm of a heavy beat. Harry can feel the music inside of him, his heart syncing up to the bass line. Harry freezes though, when Louis smiles shyly at him, then turns around and begins grinding his round, firm ass against Harry’s crotch. Holy fucking shit. Harry thinks that it feels too good to be actual reality. The way Louis’ body fits perfectly against his own has Harry moaning low in his chest. He doesn't think Louis hears it though. 

He feels Louis’ small hands on his own, bringing them around to sit lightly on his own hips as Louis continues to grind to the music. For the first time tonight, Harry curses his outfit choice, knowing that he is going to get very hard very soon and the costume does very little to cover an erection. Louis could probably already feel the beginnings of it poking him in the ass. Instead of getting offended though, Louis just bends over a bit, offering Harry a fantastic view of his back, and grinds harder. Harry can almost feel the outline of Louis’ crack through the material, and moans. Fuck. What is Louis doing to him? Harry isn’t even sure if he is dancing back at this point. He thinks he may just be standing there, letting Louis have his way. He thinks there is no better way to spend the afternoon. 

Louis starts grinding his ass down, bending his knees until his ass is close to the floor, the back of his neck level with Harry’s crotch, then without warning, he slides his ass up, placing it back on Harry’s now very hard erection, and bends over, touching the floor. All Harry can picture in that moment is what Louis would look like doing that exact same movement naked. Harry could almost see his dick buried deep in Louis’ ass, watching Louis grind on it. Fuck. He begins grinding back. Louis looks back with small smile, as if he was waiting for that. Harry grips Louis’ hips harder, probably leaving bruises, but fuck, he can't help himself. When Louis finally stands up straight, aligning his back with Harry’s chest, so close not even air is between them, Harry bends down to kiss Louis’ neck. Louis lolls his head back to Harry’s shoulder, giving him better access but never stopping the motion of his hips. 

“Fuck,” Harry whispers, not being able to keep the curse word at bay any longer. He watches as Louis’ light pink tongue darts out to lick his lips. All Harry can imagine is that same tongue licking his dick. Holy shit. He thinks this may be the most erotic moment he has ever experienced in his entire life. Without warning, Louis turns around, slotting Harry’s right thigh between his own legs. Harry squeezes hard around Louis waist when he feels Louis’ own undeniable erection grinding on his bare thigh. Sweet baby Jesus, Harry’s body feels like it is on fire. Every nerve ending going off to the beat of the music and sway of Louis’ wicked hips. Louis raises both arms, putting them around Harry’s neck. He leans in closer, and for a second he thinks Louis is going to kiss him. 

“What’s your go to karaoke song?” Louis asks, yelling the words into his ear over the music, the hot breath on his neck making Harry involuntary shiver. Fuck, Harry has no idea why Louis is asking the question, but he knows he would answer anything as long as Louis continues the slow grind of his hips, rubbing his erection on Harry’s bare thigh. Focus. What was the question? Oh right. Karaoke song. Harry wracks his muddled brain for an answer. It is difficult since he is still slightly drunk and his senses are in overload with Louis. 

“Diana. Lionel. Endless Love,” Harry answers finally, remembering the song him and his sister would always sing on the small karaoke machine their mom bought them for Christmas one year. He forgets all about it when Louis begins trailing hot wet kisses along the column of his neck, his small hands roaming all over his back and chest. All Harry can do is let the fire consume him and try to keep up with Louis’ hips. When Louis takes his ear between his teeth, biting lightly, Harry can’t suppress a moan. Somehow his large hands have, to their own accord mind you, found their way to Louis’ ass. He squeezes the globes, marveling at how they seem to fit perfectly in his palms. In response, Louis releases his own moan, making Harry’s ear vibrate with the sound. 

“Why don’t you go get us another drink, babe, and meet me in the Karaoke room? We should probably make sure Niall and Liam aren’t singing N’Sync. They would be terrible in a boyband,” Louis says pulling Harry away from the music so they can hear each other. Harry almost whimpers at the loss of body heat radiating off of Louis. He is painfully hard at this point, and wills his erection to go down. He doesn't think the hardness in his shorts ever will though, especially now that it knows what Louis’ curvy ass feels like pressed against it. 

“Yeah. Sure, and you’re right. That would be bad. They would get ridiculous names like Liam the mysterious one or Niall the bad boy.” Harry cuckles, not releasing Louis’ small hand even though they stopped moving. 

“Niall the bad boy? Give it a rest. Niall the church boy more like,” Louis responds, and Harry releases a laugh that is somewhere between a squawk and a honk. He quickly covers his mouth at the embarrassing sound, but Louis just looks at him with a fond expression, blue eyes twinkling. 

“Right. I will get us drinks then meet you in there,” Harry says, remembering, somehow, what Louis had originally asked him to do. Louis nods once, then they go their separate ways. Harry prays that he will find Louis again. He feels like he discovered King Tut’s tomb, and he doesn’t want to let it go. It is too precious, so all he can do is hope he finds Louis again. He gets himself and Louis a drink. He isn’t sure what Louis would like, so he just makes him a tequila sunrise, Harry’s drink of choice. 

Harry makes his way into the karaoke room, drinks in hand, avoiding eye contact with anyone he may know as to not start a conversation. He wants to get back to Louis and knew he would end up being rude to anyone who stood in the way of that task. He doesn't feel as drunk as he was earlier. It has been a while since his last drink, so the alcohol is finally starting to work it’s way through his system. Regardless, he walks slowly, trying not to let his clumsy nature spill the drinks he had just made. He spots Louis quickly, thinking that he is for sure the most gorgeous person at the party, Ashton included. Louis is throwing his head back and laughing at something Liam just said, the action making Harry’s heart feel warm. It is important to him that his friends approve of Louis, and it seems like his best friend does. When Louis spots him he smiles, the crinkles by his eyes return and Harry almost swoons. He would have if he didn’t have beverages in his hands that he is currently trying very hard not to spill. 

“Glad you made it, Curly. I was getting worried you had gotten lost or ditched me,” Louis says, taking the drink from Harry’s hand and wrapping an arm around his waist, warm fingers digging into his love handle. Harry smiles happily, because there is literally no place he would rather be at the current moment. They haven't even kissed yet, but Louis’ touch just does something to him. It gives him literal butterflies and makes his whole body feel like summertime. 

“Nah. I would never ditch you. You are far too cute, and it would be a bitch to find someone with an outfit that matches mine again,” Harry whispers in Louis ear. Louis chuckles and squeezes his hip again. Again, Harry feels the need to swoon. He knows he needs to get a grip, but who wouldn’t swoon when Louis smiles at them? They would have to be blind or stupid. 

“Thanks, love,” Louis replies, taking a sip of drink, smacking his lips at the taste. 

“Fuck. I hope you aren’t allergic to oranges or anything,” Harry says, panic rising in his chest at the thought. 

“Nah. I don’t have any allergies, relax Haz,” Louis responds, smiling at him. “This is good.” He looks down at his drink. Harry smiles at the compliment, happy to have made something that Louis liked since he didn’t know a tonne about the other man.  

“Okay. Next up, we have our two favorite gentleman, Harry and Louis singing Endless Love!” Calum’s voice booms throughout the room, everyone cheering and clapping when they hear their names. 

“What did you do?” Harry asks. Louis just takes the drink out of his hand, giving both to their friends and puts a small hand on the small of his back, pushing him forward. 

“Wait, who’s who?” Calum asks, pointing to the pair as they make their way to the microphones. 

“I’m Lionel,” they both reply simultaneously, prompting Calum to chuckle. 

“You both can’t be Lionel,” he responds, smiling at them. 

“I’m always Lionel,” Harry insist, pouting at Louis. 

“Alright. Alright. I will be Diana,” Louis concedes, touching Harry’s lower lip, smiling at him. Harry allows his features to morph into a bright smile at having gotten his way. Harry takes a deep breath when the music starts playing, not wanting to drunkenly fuck up one of his favorite songs. Harry starts, deciding to go for it and looking Louis right in the eyes with the first line. He knows he doesn't love Louis. He just met him, but after talking to him and dancing with him, he thinks he could. Maybe he is just drunk and the soberness of tomorrow will change his mind, but right now, it feels real. 

**My love,** **  
****There's only you in my life** **  
** **The only thing that's right**

_ My first love, _ __  
_ You're every breath that I take _ _  
_ __ You're every step I make

Louis’ gaze locks with his own as he sings, taking Harry’s breath away. Louis really does have a beautiful voice. He doesn't seem to strain to hit notes into the upper register, just lets them flow freely from him.    
  
**And I**   
_ I-I-I-I-I _   
**I want to share**   
**_All my love with you_ **   
**No one else will do...**   
  
_ And your eyes _   
**Your eyes, your eyes**   
**_They tell me how much you care_ ** ****__  
**_Ooh yes, you will always be_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_My endless love_

**_Two hearts,_ ** ****__  
**_Two hearts that beat as one_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_Our lives have just begun_

Their voices meld together perfectly, giving Harry shivers. He is so lost in the raspiness of Louis’ voice and the song, he forgets there is a crowd of people watching them sing. They don’t matter. The only thing that matters is not drowning in Louis’ eyes, even though all Harry wants to do is breathe them in.    
  
_ Forever _   
**Ohhhhhh**   
**_I'll hold you close in my arms_ ** ****__  
**_I can't resist your charms_ **   
  
_ And love _   
**Oh, love**   
**_I'll be a fool_ ** ****__  
**_For you, I'm sure_ **   
_ You know I don't mind _   
**Oh, you know I don't mind**   
  


Harry belts out the last part, gesturing with his hands. Louis shoots him a small smile, biting his lip making Harry want to groan. Does Louis even know what he does to him? What he makes Harry want to do to him? They continue the song, their voices mingling with one another to the point where a person couldn’t tell where one began and the other ended. 

  
**_'Cause you,_** ** _  
_****_You mean the world to me, Oh_**  
_I know_  
**I know**  
**_I've found in you_** ** _  
_****_My endless love_**  
  
**_Oooh, and love_**  
**Oh, love**  
**_I'll be that fool_** ** _  
_****_For you, I'm sure_**  
_You know I don't mind_  
**Oh you know-**  
**_I don't mind_**  
  


Their faces keep getting closer and closer together which each lyric they sing. They are both lost in each other’s eyes and the song, not paying attention to anything going on around them. Even though they are two people among many, the moment feels intimate somehow, as if the world stopped turning for just thing song. Everything feels frozen except for Louis, and Harry is afraid to breathe to not ruin the most fragile moment of his entire existence.  

  
**_And, YES_ ** ****__  
**_You'll be the only one_ ** ****__  
**_'Cause NO one can deny_ ** ****__  
**_This love I have inside_ ** ****__  
**_And I'll give it all to you_ **   
**My love**   
_ My love, my love _   
****_My endless love_

As they sing the last three words, their face are meer inches a part. Harry's large hand has somehow managed to find it way to Louis’ stubbled jaw, tracing his high cheekbone with his thumb. When Louis smiles at him, Harry surges down, fusing their lips together much like their voices during the song. Louis’ mouth tastes much like the drink Harry had made him, sweet with a hint of tequila. Harry thinks it suits the other man, because he is sweet but has a harsh bit of wit added to him, making him the perfect combination. When Louis’ firm tongue licks the seam of Harry’s mouth, he quickly opens it, letting Louis slide his tongue inside, and holy fuck. Nothing has ever felt so perfect to Harry. He leans down more, deepening the kiss. When they hear the crowd start to whistle and catcall, Harry pulls away quickly, feeling his face heat in embarrassment.  

Louis doesn’t look the least bit embarrassed, in fact, he is looking at Harry with dark eyes. He gets up on his tiptoes to murmur in Harry’s ear, the words sending shivers down Harry’s spine that end up being jolts to his neglected cock.

“Where’s your bedroom?” 

“That way,” Harry responds, nodding in the direction. 

“Lead the way.” Louis holds out his hand with an easy smile, and Harry takes it. Harry tries not to think about the butterflies in his stomach or the feeling of Louis’ tight bum against his erection, or even how small Louis’ hand feels in his own, yet perfect, as he pull Louis in the direction of his bedroom. He tunes out the loud shouts and cheers as they dash from the mics, their intentions clear. 

“Here it is,” Harry says, stopping in front of his door. He is suddenly so nervous. His heart feels like it is in his throat and the alcohol in his stomach is churning like butter. Of course, he has hooked up at a party before, but for some reason this moment feels different. It feels monumental. He doesn't even feel drunk anymore. Louis doesn’t respond, instead he gets back up on his tiptoes and pulls Harry down in a punishing kiss. Harry is surprised for a moment, but quickly melts into it, opening his mouth so he can taste Louis even more. He pushes Louis against the door, moaning when his erection brushes Louis’ own through the fabric of their clothes. Louis is definitely as on board with this as he is. He thinks he is dreaming when his and Louis’ bodies begin to fall backwards. He opens his eyes quickly as he gets his footing in his own room. 

 

___________

  
  


When they stumble into the room, it is dark, and he can hear the distinct noise of people making out. It is not he and Harry so that must mean someone else is in here. Harry quickly flicks on the light, bathing the room in a harsh glow. He hears a startled sound coming from the bed, so he whips his head in the direction to find Velma Dinkley laying on top of Hermione Granger, fake wand still clutched in the hand resting on Velma’s back. The girls look at the boys with wide eyes, pupils blown and lips kiss bitten red. Louis thinks it is a nerdy boy’s dream to walk in on Velma and Hermione getting ready to fuck, but he isn’t straight. He cannot appreciate it the way others would. Liam would probably jizz in his pants if he had walked in on it. Oh well, maybe they can find Liam’s bed. 

“Out,” Harry says, pointing in the direction of the door. Both girls get up, fixing their skirts, and hold hands as the scurry out the door. Louis apologizes as they leave, because he feels bad for cock-blocking them. Well maybe not cock blocking, they don’t have cocks afterall. What is the female equivalent? Clit-blocking? Clam-ping? Slit-stopping? He doesn't have time to ponder it because Harry leans down, capturing his lips in another heated kiss, and Louis’ legs almost give out from the force of it. He is now painfully hard in his jean, the material constricting him in the worst possible way. Harry’s bare torso is warm against his fingers, Louis finally being allowed to trace some of the tattoos littering the pale skin. 

They continue kissing as he feels Harry remove his jean vest, then yank his hat off his head. Louis pulls back, taking in Harry’s body in good lighting for the first time. He is just as marvelous as he was in dim lighting, maybe even more so. His facepaint is smeared, green eyes blown, and hair a tangled mess of chocolate curls. He is beautiful.  Louis runs his fingers through his own hair, sure that it's flat from wearing a hat all night, but Harry doesn’t seem to mind because he is kissing him again. 

“What do you want?” Harry asks, breaking the kiss and looking into Louis’s eyes. Louis knows what he means instantly. Harry wants to him to clarify that they are both on the same page. 

“I want you,” Louis begins, placing a wet kiss on one of Harry’s swallow tattoos. “Inside of,” Louis then places another kiss on the other tattoo. “Me,” He finishes, bending his knees to capture Harry’s nipples between his teeth. He feels Harry hiss in a breath at the contact. He holds it between his teeth, using the tip of his tongue to firmly flick the nub, causing Harry to moan in response. 

“You sure. I’m versatile?” Harry asks. Louis looks up and nods, not removing his lips for even a second. He feels it when Harry places one large hand in his soft hair, keeping Louis in that spot. He feels it in his mouth when Harry’s chest rumbles in a moan, causing a delicious spark of electricity to shoot through his spine and into his balls. Fuck. He probably wasn’t going to last long. 

“Bed,” Harry demands, pushing Louis so that the back of his knees hits the mattress. Louis lands on the soft bed willingly, looking up at Harry who is now towering over him. The light of the bedroom surrounds his head like a halo, making his chocolate curls look almost golden. He is obviously hard in his bright yellow shorts. Louis licks his lips at the mere thought of Harry being inside of him, and sits up, reaching slightly shaking hands to the waistband of said shorts. He places two fingers of each hand right below the laurel tattoos on Harry’s hips, then looks up in a silent question. 

“Yeah,” Harry answers, deep voice barely above a whisper. Louis nods, and licks his lips again before he slowly removes Harry’s skin tight, tiny shorts. When Harry’s hard cock springs free, Louis almost moans with the need to taste him. He lets the shorts fall to the ground, taking in the sight of Harry in all of his glory. Louis licks his lips again, for what feels like the 87th time that night, wetting them, Harry’s green eyes following the motion. Fuck. He may come in his pants if they keep this up. Louis is still fully clothed while Harry is now almost all naked. Without another thought, Louis sinks to his knees. 

“You are lovely,” Louis says, punctuating each word with a kiss along Harry’s shaft. Harry hisses out a breath but doesn't move otherwise, his tone body ridged. It is almost as if Harry is afraid to move, afraid to shatter the moment. A mack truck hitting them couldn’t shatter the moment at this point. 

“I’ve been wanting to taste you since the moment I saw you in the crowd,” Louis continues, using a firm tongue to trace the thick blue vein on the underside of Harry’s cock, but being sure to stay away from the slit. He will get to that later, but first he wants to tease. 

“You have?” Harry’s voice comes out choked and needy, as if he has swallowed a handful of gravel. It is doing things to Louis. 

“Yes. I very much have,” Louis answers, kitten licking the head while his eyes look up at Harry. Harry’s plump bottom lip is between his teeth, his hair framing the sides of his face. All Louis can really see are his eyes and lips, which is enough. 

“You can, if you want.” Harry sounds hesitant as if he doesn't know that Louis actually wants to do it. Louis can’t have that, so he takes Harry’s warm and heavy cock in one small hand, enjoying the feeling of finally touching it more than just a simple kiss. He looks at Harry as he slowly feeds the head into his open mouth. Harry moans when Louis rolls his wet, hot tongue around the head, pressing into the slit. Louis would smile if his mouth wasn’t otherwise preoccupied. 

Louis keeps eye contact with Harry as he sinks further down until the tip of Harry’s cock is hitting the back of his throat. Harry has his eyes closed, as if looking at Louis will make him come. Louis decides he wants to be looked at, so he pulls off of Harry’s dick with a wet sucking sound, the cool air making Harry’s green eyes pop open in surprise. “Eyes on me, baby,” Louis tells him, using one hand to stroke up and down Harry’s length. Harry nods, so Louis decides to continue what he was doing before, keeping his hand in place. He feeds Harry’s now very hard cock back into his mouth, swirling his tongue then begins bobbing his head up and down. Harry doesn’t take his eyes off of him the entire time. Louis isn’t sure Harry is even blinking at this point. 

Louis decides to be even more of a tease, and finds Harry’s hand. He brings it up to his own face, pressing Harry’s long fingers on the hollow part of his cheek, so he can feel his own dick entering Louis’ mouth. Harry lets out a sound that is somewhere between a moan and growl, going straight to Louis’ neglected cock. Fuck. He really should have taken his overly tight jeans off before they began this. Maybe he will learn his lesson for next time. Fuck. He hopes there will be a next time. Louis thinks he could spend the rest of his life on his knees sucking Harry’s dick, and he would be a happy fuckikng man. 

He moans when Harry’s other large hand comes up to his hair, his long fingers weaving their way through the soft strands. He doesn’t press or pull. It just lays there, but that is enough to make Louis want to work harder. If he could suck the soul out of Harry right now, he would. He hollows his checks even more, and looks up to meet Harry’s eyes. Harry is staring at him in awe, then he feels one large finger tracing his cheekbones. Fuck. Sucking dick usually didn’t turn Louis on this much, but he feels like he may come untouched in his pants at any moment. 

“Fuck. Louis. If you keep this up, I’m going to come,” Harry warns, his voice making Louis just want to bend over and let him do as he pleases, but that won’t be happening if Louis doesn’t stop sucking. Maybe just one more taste. It won’t hurt a thing. He places two hands on Harry’s hips, digging into the ridiculously sexy laurell tattoos there.  He flattens his tongue and slowly starts to pull off Harry’s length, one excruciating inch at at time. His mouth already feels empty, and he kind of hates it. He circles his tongue around the slit, tasting him one last time before he pulls off with a wet pop. Yes. Louis is sure that he would be perfectly content sucking Harry for the rest of his days on earth. 

“Harry, I want you to bend me over your bed and fuck me,” Louis says still on his knees looking up at Harry. His voice even more raspy than usual. Guess having a giant cock in his throat will do that, but Harry seems to be affected by it. Well either that or the statement, Louis isn’t sure, but Harry now has his hand under Louis’ arms, lifting him up off his knees as if he is made of feathers. This shouldn’t turn Louis on even more, but it does. 

“You are wearing far too many clothes.” Harry finally speaks, his eyes dark and lips red. In that moment, Louis doesn’t think he has ever seen a more beautiful sight. Fuck the Mona Lisa and the New York Skyline, they could never compare to Harry fucking Styles naked with glazed eyes and red lips. Louis feels Harry’s fingers on the hem of his shirt, warmth barely grazing his hips. He lifts his arms, allowing Harry to pull the material over his head, leaving his chest exposed. Harry stands back a bit, taking in Louis’ chest, dark eyes skimming over the script along his collarbone. As if he can’t help himself, he reaches one long ringed finger up to trace the words, seeming to memorize every swoop, line, and dot. Harry then lowers his hands to Louis’ waist, they are so warm and gentle Louis thinks he may actually faint. 

“You should fix that,” Louis finally responds, shaking his head a bit because it is unlike him to take so long to respond to any kind of statement. Harry doesn’t say anything, just leans down to kiss Louis’ lips chastely. He then deliberately traces his hands to the button on Louis’ jeans. The outside noise of the party is drowned out by the sound of the button on Louis’ jeans popping and the zipper being slowly pulled down. Harry deepens their kiss as he pushes Louis jeans and underwear over his round bum, pushing them to the floor. Louis moans into Harry’s mouth when his own hard cock grazes Harry’s, the warm skin giving much needed friction. Louis breaks their kiss to toe off his shoes and step out of the rest of his clothes, leaving him naked. 

He feels exposed when he looks up to see Harry studying his body in the same way Harry looks at someone when they talk. It is as if he is actually paying attention, memorizing every line, dip and imperfection. Louis looks up to see Harry is still wearing his ridiculous Pikachu ears, prompting Louis to chuckle. Well, he giggled, but giggle sounds very unmanly, so he is going to stick with chuckling. When Harry looks confused, Louis reaches a hand up to remove the headband, showing it to Harry. 

“Oh my god, that is so embarrassing,” Harry exclaims covering his face and breaking the tension of the moment. Louis laughs again because there is nothing else he can do. 

“No, it’s cute,” Louis says finally, pulling at Harry’s hands, so he would drop them. When he does, Harry’s face and neck are a lovely shade of red with embarrassment. Louis finds it sexy and downright endearing, which is odd since those two descriptions don’t usually go together, but as his tattoo reads, it is what it is. Louis gets on his tiptoes to kiss Harry’s nose, feeling it scrunch under his lips with Harry’s smile. He lowers himself just a bit to lay a small kiss on Harry’s lips, looking into his eyes. Just like that, the sexual tension is back with a vengeance. Louis moves his hips so that their cocks are aligning as he begins kissing Harry again, licking into his mouth, tasting the last sweet drink Harry had that night. He pulls Harry so that they are laying on the bed. 

“Come on. I want you in me. I have been dreaming of these fingers all night,” Louis says, emphasizing his point by taking two of Harry’s fingers between his lips, sucking on the digits. The rings are cool on his lips, proving the perfect contrast to the warmness of Harry’s entire body. He moans around them, just imagining what it would be like with them in him. 

“Really?” Harry asks, eyes focused on Louis’ lips as he parts the fingers, licking between them. 

“Fuck, you have no idea.” Louis doesn’t even remove Harry’s fingers from his mouth to say the sentence, but he thinks Harry understood the words because he slowly removes them from Louis’ mouth. With the wet fingers, he cups Louis’ ass making Louis shiver when the cold air hits his now damp skin. Louis moans when he feels those very same fingers tracing his tight hole. He closes his eyes with the sensation, feeling Harry’s lips against his own, tongue delving in. “Harry. Fuck. Please.”

 

___________

 

“Okay, baby.” The desperation in Louis’ scratchy voice snaps him into action. He quickly moves around on the bed to reach into the nightstand drawer, Louis watching his every move with dark blue eyes. His pert bum is in the air, as if to tempt him. Harry quickly grabs the lube and a condom, laying them down on the bed. Louis maneuvers himself so that he is resting on his elbows, back arched so that his ass is high in the air. Harry growls at the sight. Holy fuck. How did he manage to get this fucking lucky? Harry thinks he could spend the rest of his days on Earth worshiping Louis’ ass. He is sure he could find millions of followers who would want to do the exact same things. They could write songs about it, build statues, dedicate buildings, you name it and it would be worth it. Harry carefully opens the lube, squeezing some of the product onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm them up.

“For fuck’s sake, Harold, I’m not precious. I think I can handle a little cold…” Louis’ sentence trails off when Harry circles one slick finger around his tight, pink hole. Harry smiles because he doesn't know if anyone has ever been able to actually shut Louis up, but he did it.  

“Fuck. Harry. God. Please. I need them,” Louis begs, flattening his chest to the bed, widening his legs. Harry pushes past the tight ring of muscle, deciding that he wants to taste him there eventually. He is mesmerized by the sight of his long finger slowly going into Louis’ waiting heat. He can’t hear anything but the blood rushing to his ears and Louis’ breathy moans.  

“You need them huh?” Harry asks, attempting to distract himself from the glorious sight right in front of his eyes. He has always been shit at dirty talk, feeling too awkward to actually ever do it.

“Yes. Fuck. I need them. I’ve been dreaming about them for the better part of three hours,” Louis responds, last word coming out a moan. Harry has no idea how Louis is making complete sentences still. If their roles were reversed, Harry would be a bumbling mess. 

“What have you been dreaming about, hmm?” Harry asks, watching as Louis moves his hips to get Harry’s finger in deeper. His back is bent at an obscene angle, one that rivals anything Harry has ever been able to accomplish in yoga. Harry is worried that he has broken his back, but he doesn't seem to be in any pain. In fact, it is quite the opposite. 

“Everything about your long fingers turns me on. I imagined sucking on them, them inside of me in every way, fucking into me.” Louis cries out when Harry adds a second finger without warning. Harry just couldn’t stop himself, Louis’ words going straight to his cock making him harder than he was before. Harry watches as he pushes two ringed fingers into Louis’ hole, slowly opening him up. 

“Feel so good, Harry. I knew they would. They feel like they are splitting me open already, and you haven't even added a third. Fuck. I need. Fuck. I need a third. Please. God. Need it. Need to be full,” Louis pleads, and god dammit does Louis have a filthy mouth. Harry punctuated every raspy word with a thrust, scissoring his fingers to open him up even more. He needs to hurry this along. If he doesn't know what it feels like to have his dick inside Louis, he thinks he may actually go mad. He slowly adds a third, watching them disappear into Louis’ waiting heat. He has to close his eyes as he grips onto Louis’ waist, probably creating bruises, but he needs to do something to distract himself. 

“God Harry. Fuck me. Please. I’m ready. I know I am. I need you inside of me now. Fuck.” Louis begins fucking himself on Harry's fingers, forcing Harry to open his eyes and watch the act. Harry can’t think, all he can do is watch as Louis expertly moves his hips, changing the angle and crying out when Harry’s fingers brush against his spot. Harry pulls his eyes away from the sight, remembering Louis’ last request. 

“Okay.” He removes his fingers, listening as Louis whimpers with the loss. He opens the condom with his teeth, spitting out the foil. He doesn’t know how he gets it on, given that his hands are shaking and he is still slightly inebriated, but thank the gods he does because he doesn’t know how much more of this he can take. 

“Please,” Louis whispers like a prayer, voice slightly muffled by the comforter on Harry’s bed. Harry nods even though he isn’t sure why, Louis isn’t even looking at him. He coats his dick in more lube, not wanting to hurt the other man. He then uses both hands to steady Louis’ hips, lining himself up. He sinks in slowly, moaning when he bottoms out. Louis is so fucking tight around him, he feels like he is suffocating. As if his dick is connected to his airway, Louis’ tight heat choking him. 

“Fuck,” Louis voices his thoughts, grippin the comforter with two tiny hands. Harry bites his lips, telling himself to stay a still as possible, wanting to let Louis adjust, but Louis seems to have other plans. 

“Fuck Harry. You’re so big. Feel like you’re splitting me open. Fuck me. Need it. Need to feel you,” Louis says, voice gravelly. Harry freezes, letting the voice roll over him, but Louis is having none of that. He begins moving his his hips back and forth, forcing Harry’s cock to slide from his hole then impale him again and again. Harry growls, and grabs Louis’ hips, stopping their motion. When Louis whines, high and needy, Harry begins moving his hips, keeping Louis’ firmly in place. 

“God. Just like that. Fuck. Harry, you feel so good. So good in me,” Louis rambles moaning when Harry thrust harder, gripping onto the bed sheet so tight, his knuckles have began to turn white. His words spur Harry’s hips faster. Holy fucking shit, if someone had told him that Louis was going to talk so dirty in bed, he would have jacked off before hand. Louis’ hole is squeezing his dick like a vice and his filthy words means  he isn’t going to last long . He thinks he may need to change their position, give himself a bit of a break. 

Harry grabs Louis hips, pulling completely out. He hisses when he sees Louis’ wet hole clench around nothing, wanting so badly to be filled again. “Why?” Louis whimpers, voice muffled by the mattress as he smacks it with one hand. 

“Wanna see you,” Harry responds easily. He then grabs Louis’ hips again and easily flips him over so he is positioned on his back. Louis looks up at him with wide blue eyes, his soft brown hair matted to his forehead. Harry takes one clean finger, placing it on Louis firm bottom lip so Louis would release it. The moment somehow feels more intimate than what they were just doing. 

“Oh,” Louis says, his red mouth forming a perfect ‘o’. He almost looks confused, as if nobody really wanted to see him when they fucked him. Harry takes a moment to look over Louis’ body again. It is breathtaking. He wants to lick every single tattoo, scar, and imperfection. He wants to brand them with his teeth, spit, and come, in that order. He doesn't know what it is about this man that makes him feel possessive, but right now, he doesn’t know if he could ever share him again. 

“That okay?” Harry asks, looking into Louis eyes. He moves a finger over Louis’ collarbone down to his nipple, then makes his way down his torso finally landing on his cock. Louis’ cock is thick and warm in his hand. Harry hopes he will get a chance to experience what it is like to have it inside him, splitting him open in the best possible way. His dry hole clenches at the thought. Louis hisses in a breath when Harry rubs his hand over it, feeling the precome bead at the tip. 

“Fuck. It’s perfect,” Louis finally responds, whole body shuddering and eyes falling shut, as if he is simply enjoying the sensation. Harry wills his burgeoning orgasm away as he continues to palm Louis’ cock, making his way down to his balls and up again, eyes transfixed by it. 

“Please, Harry. I need you inside of me again. I feel so fucking empty,” Louis whines, pushing his hips off the bed in an attempt to tantalize Harry. Harry doesn't need tempting though. He holds both of Louis’ legs by his delicate ankles. Jesus. Everything about Louis is delicate. He kisses the bone on the inside of his ankle, thumbing at the small triangle tattoo that he knows is on the other side. He puts both hands around the small of Louis back, easily sliding the other man up the bed a bit, so Harry’s long frame can get situated between his legs. Harry leans his head down, capturing Louis’ firm lips in a heated kiss, tongues gliding together like they’ve done this a thousand times before. 

“Shit,” Louis mummers into Harry’s open mouth when the head of Harry’s cock breaches his hole again. Louis is so tight around him, his balls feel like they may actually explode at any moment. He continues to kiss Louis, wet noises filling the room as their lips glide together, teeth clacking occasionally. Once he has bottomed out, he lifts himself on his arms above Louis, looking down at the other man. His eyes are closed, long eyelashes brushing the freckles on his cheeks. His mouth is open in to a small ‘o’, spit wet lips gleaming in the light. His chest is flushed, a smattering of hair barely visible in Harry’s shadow. Harry doesn't think he has ever fucked or been fucked by someone more beautiful, and, again, thank the gods that he was lucky enough to accidently match his costume to Louis’. 

“Breathtaking,” Harry proclaims under his breath, mostly because it is the only word his mind is able to formulate at the current moment. Staring into the eyes of someone who could be a god will do that to a person. Louis blinks a few times, blush creeping up his cheeks, coloring the skin a pretty shade of pink that matches his lips. Harry leans down and kisses a freckle, then another one, finally one more on the bridge of his nose. The action may be a little too intimate for what could only be described as a one night stand, but Harry is slightly tipsy and he doesn't want this to just be a one night stand. 

“Harry. Fuck. Move. Please. Just move. Need it,” Louis moans out, closing his eyes again when Harry finally starts moving his hips a bit. Harry feels it when Louis locks his ankles behind the small of Harry’s back meeting his thrust halfway, plunging Harry’s cock deeper with each movement. Harry grunts, and begins moving his hips faster, knowing that his orgasm is quickly approaching. 

“Bet I look so good wrapped around your cock. Gods I wish I could see the way you're splitting me open,” Louis says, prompting Harry to look down between their bodies which, for all intents and purposes, is a huge fucking mistake. The sight of his own dick disappearing into Louis’ heat is almost enough to send him hurtling over the edge into oblivion, but he grips the sheet behind Louis’ head, staving it off for a little bit longer. 

“That’s it, Harry, fuck me. You fuck me so good. I can’t get enough. I swear, I could live with you inside of me. Fuck. I would be so fucking happy. Feeling so full of your cock all the time,” Louis rambles, and holy fucking shit watching him say the words is almost as erotic as hearing them. The way his kiss bitten lips form around every word and syllable, the way his tongue goes to the roof of his mouth to pronounce certain sounds. Fuck. Harry could spend all damn day listening to and watching Louis talk. 

“Fuck,” Harry curses, using one large hand to wrap around Louis dick, needing to get him off because he isn’t going to last much longer if Louis keeps this up, and he wants the smaller man to come first. He wants this to be good. 

“Oh god. Right there. Fuck. Don’t stop. Fuck. Right there,” Louis chants when Harry sits up a bit to change the angle, rubbing against Louis’ spot whith each thrust of his pelvis. He matches the rhythm of his strokes with his hips. His hand and hips are now moving so quick, he doesn't know how his slightly tipsy brain is even able to do both at the same time. He blames Louis. With Louis, he is pretty sure he can do anything. “Oh fuck. Harry. Oh god. You’re gonna make me come!” 

“Come on, baby. Come for me.” Harry’s voice sounds deep and primal even to his own ears. He watches Louis’s face, not wanting to miss a moment of the bliss that is about to happen. 

“Oh shit. Fuck. Harry!” Louis screams, and Harry feels it when Louis comes. His hot release coats Harry’s hand and his own stomach, shooting all the way up to his chest. His hole clenches around Harry’s dick, constricting the blood flow making Harry feel light headed. Harry bites his lips hard, willing himself not to come as he watches Louis face. His blue eyes are wide and focused on Harry. His small hands are gripping Harry’s shoulders, blunt nails digging into the skin, leaving half moon indents. His mouth is open into a small ‘o’, his forehead sweaty. If Harry could paint, he would depict Louis in this exact moment. 

“Come on me, baby. Need to feel your hot come on my skin,” Louis demands, looking Harry dead in the eyes. Harry doesn’t even think twice about it. Just slowly pulls out of Louis, pulling off the condom. He grabs himself in one large hand, looking at Louis’ come splattered body as he begins to stroke. 

“Fuck, Harry. You look so sexy getting yourself off,” Louis says, eyes on Harry’s hand, almost enthralled. “I want you to come on me. I want our come to mix together so I can lick it off. Taste us. Fuck. I bet it would taste so good.” When Louis licks his lips at the thought, it’s all Harry can take. He growls and comes hard, his own release mixing with Louis’. His entire body feels like it is on fire, and before he is even finished, Louis swipes one finger through their combined come and brings it to his lips with a sparkle in his eye. He slowly opens his mouth, guiding the digit inside. As soon as it touches his tongue, he closes his lips and moans around it, sucking hungrily as if it was the best lollipop in the world and not a mix of their come. Harry groans again, another spurt of hot liquid coming from his cock at the very sight. 

“Holy shit,” Harry breaths once he has come down a bit. His arms are shaking, but he doesn't collapse on top of Louis, not wanting to smear their come even more. 

“There is nothing holy about what we just did,” Louis says, and Harry lets out a loud laugh, not expecting that response. Louis smiles up at him, seemingly pleased with his laugh. Harry carefully gets off the bed, finding a dirty t-shirt on the floor and wipes Louis off. Louis smiles up at him sleepily, blinking slowly. Harry suddenly feels nervous with his next question, always hating this part of sleeping with someone. 

“Do you-- uh-- maybe want to sleep over?” Harry asks, not making eye contact with Louis. They are both still naked, so it is kind of ridiculous. Harry doesn’t know if he would be able to handle it if Louis says that it was fun but he has to run. 

“I’d love to,” Louis responds, getting under the covers on his side and patting the mattress in front of him, unbothered by his nudity. Harry smiles and turns off the light, making it into the bed without tripping over anything, a feat for him even on a non-tipsy day. 

“Haz-- um-- can I ask you something?” Louis’ voice is hesitant, as if he is unsure about where this is going. He pats Harry’s side, so Harry grabs his hand, bringing it forward so his arms is draped over the larger man. 

“Anything,” Harry answer easily, now extremely curious as to what Louis’ question is. 

“Li and I are going to a Halloween party again tomorrow night, well tonight I guess. Anyways, my Ash Ketchem costume seems kind of incomplete now that I think about it. Do you wanna-- maybe-- um-- come with us to, you know, complete my costume?” 

“I’d love to,” Harry says, not being able to keep the smile from his statement. 

“Good, ‘cause Pikachu, I choose you.” Harry can hears the smile in Louis’ voice as he uses one finger to bop Harry’s now scrunched up nose. 

“Fuck off,” Harry laughs, no bite to his statement. He can’t even believe Louis would use that line. What a fucking cheesy sap. 

“Sorry, I had to,” Louis laughs, the sound filling the room. Harry thinks, for just a brief moment, that he could get use to this. Get used to Louis being in his bed, his sounds filling the room. It would feel empty without him at this point, but Harry knows he is getting ahead of himself. They just met after all, but it doesn't stop the thoughts from invading his mind. 

“I’m sure,” Harry responds, pulling Louis’ chest to his and kissing him soundly. Louis giggles, returning the kiss easily. A few minutes later, with the lyrics to ‘This is Halloween’ floating through his head, Harry falls asleep wrapped in Louis arms with Louis’ warm breath tickling his cheek. 

Fin. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always welcome!  
> Follow me on my social media for updates or just to chat xx  
> Twitter: @Wicked_Archer  
> Tumblr: wicked-archer


End file.
